


Alpha Red

by Kindred



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Giving Birth, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, alpha baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Sorry I can’t, the pup isn’t going to wait!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short

He gasped as he held his stomach; he looked up when Derek turned to look at him up and down his eyes glowing red. He could see his nostrils flaring at the smell Stiles was emitted as his contractions got worst. “Now?” Derek asked he looked at the teen as he watched him grasped the wall and tried not to cry out.   
“It’s not like I can control it!” Stiles snarled at him, his eyes flashing golden amber at him, the teen looked up at him as he tried to control his breathing “You try being kidnapped and threatening. He was going to eat my baby!” He sobbed as he felt his water brake “Fuck!” He looked down and groaned as he saw the dark patches on his dirty jeans. Derek whined at him and it was something he had heard from his new pack much time since Derek let him join.

Derek looked down the corridor as of yet there has been no other wolves and the rouge alpha now lay in a pool of his own blood. He knew the teen was close to his due date but with the stress of being kidnapped, Derek shouldn’t be shocked that labour has started early. “Come on we just need to get to my car and we and get you to the hospital.” He said, as he grabbed teen’s arm and placed it on his shoulder while his other hand moved to his waist. They started to move down the hallway together, he notices Stiles’ eyes haven’t back to his honey whisky orbs and his claws were out. Another contraction made the teen cry out and doubles over almost dropping to the ground, as he dug his nails into the alpha’s arms.   
“Sorry I can’t, the pup isn’t going to wait!” He howled, wincing in pain he looked around the empty building and moved Stiles into what was set up to be a living room.   
“Come on if he can’t wait then we will just have to help him arrive safely.” He said, as he moved Stiles to the middle of the room and placed Stiles down onto the floor and then gathered pillows and throws and pushed them to help Stiles to sit up. The teen pushed down his soaked jeans and boxers and cried as his claws scrapped cross the wooden floor.   
“Whoever said that childbirth was beautiful never felt this pain!” He sobbed, as Derek rushes back over to Stiles and knelt in front of him. He placed a towel on the floor by his side.  
“I need to look Stiles.” The alpha asked gently,   
“Have you done this before?” Teen winced, as he leans his head against the pale of the blanket as he parted his legs to let the wolf have a look. Derek flickered his eyes up to Stiles as he took his leather jacket off and threw it to the side.  
“No, but I have seen a few births.” Stiles didn’t want to know and he couldn’t be bothered to ask.

Derek ran his hands through his hair as he pulled his mobile from his pocket and looked growled when he sees he couldn’t call out. “We are on our own.” He tells him, he looked at Stiles as he sees his fangs slicing into his bottom lip. “We can do this.” He smiles, as he leaned forwards and wipes away the blood of Stiles' lips. Derek didn’t think it would take long he could already see the head crowning. Stiles cried out and started to pant as he pushed “That’s it, Stiles, you're doing great.” Derek tells him as he rubbed his hand on his thigh.  
“Fuck.” He gasped, as he lay back putting his hand to his head and sobbed.  
“You're nearly there, I promise you a couple more pushes beautiful wolf.” He said as he stood on his knees. His hand resting on the pup’s head as Stiles cried as he bore down after a couple more pushes Derek healed up a screaming child to Stiles. 

The teen smiled and sobbed as he held out his arms for his child, Derek but the cord with his claws and warped the baby up in the towel he got earlier. Taking his baby into his arms Stiles whimpered at it as he looked down at the little face, Derek watched with a soft smile on his face as he watched mother and pup together. Stiles then frowned and looked up at Derek with worried eyes “What’s wrong?” He asked,   
“His eyes.” Stile tells him “T-There red.” He chocked, he moved the baby slightly to show Derek and the alpha wolf blinked in shock at the baby with the alpha red-eyed.   
“The rouge…” Derek said as he looked at him as he gathered his thoughts before he turned back to Stiles “You must have killed the rouge but instead of you taking the alpha spark…”  
“The baby did?” He looked down the pup as he curled in his mother’s arms looking up at him with his bright eyes “Oh god.” He looked up at Derek. “H-How…”  
“I’ve heard it happening before.”


	2. Chapter 2

On the drive back Stiles sat quietly with his baby, Derek had given him a pair of jeans that he keeps in a bag in the back of his car. They were huge on Stiles but at least he didn’t have to sit bare legged, he was warm and wishing he could fall asleep but he needs to stay awake until they got home. “I’m just going to ask this, just incase.” Derek said, Stiles turns his head to look at Derek who was staring at the road ahead of them. “Elijah’s father wasn’t an alpha werewolf by chance?”   
“Why would that make thing easier if he was?” Stiles asked Derek, frowned as he rubbed the back of his head.   
“No it wouldn’t, it would make things more complicated.” He sighed, as he took a quick look at the teen next to him. 

Stiles looked down at Elijah and notices the slight upturn nose…poor thing has my face…he thinks. “Will his father isn’t even werewolf and he is dead.” Derek looked at him again and then placed a hand on the teen’s knee; he didn’t have to say anything he just rubbed his thumb along the knee just trying to offer comfort.   
“We will have Deaton and Melissa look you both over.” He smiled,   
“You have been so kind to me since I’ve been bitten. You and the pack have taken me in and my dad.” He said, as he leaned back in the seat and rubbed his eyes.   
“I wasn’t going to turn your away, Stiles.” The alpha sighed as he hit the main road and headed back toward town. “You were attacked by a rouge alpha while helping two of my pack I owe you. I am more than happy to have you in my pack and your pup and father.” Stiles nodded as he looking at the road.   
“Thank you for everything.”

It was still dark when they arrived at the packed house Stiles stepped out of the car, letting Derek take Elijah off him. The baby whimpers and opens his eyes looking up at Derek and let out a small growl, as his eyes stayed dark blue. Stiles stands up from the car and watches the two for a moment before Derek hands him back. “It seems he’s not a fan of me.”   
“He can only sense that you’re an alpha,” Stiles said as he holds him close as the door to the pack house opens and John comes running out.  
“Stiles thank god!” He cries out as he walks up to his son and cups his face to see that his face was dirty from where he had been held captive. He then looks down at the newborn in his son’s arms “He’s okay?” He asked as Stiles smiled at him and let his father hold Elijah.   
“Two eyes, 8 fingers and two thumbs and a set of perfect lungs.” Stiles smiled, as watched the way his father’s eyes started to shin with tears.  
“He is beautiful.” 

Stiles enters the house the rest of the pack moved around him to resent him. The teen could feel the worry though the pack bond and enjoyed it, turning to see his father looking proudly down at Elijah as the baby started to drift off to sleep. “I need to sleep,” Stiles mumbled as he rested his head on a dark haired teen’s shoulder,   
“You do have a room here.” Said dark haired teen said,   
“I kept forgetting about that.” He mumbles as he started dropping off to sleep. Derek walked over to and pulled Stiles into his arms “You’re a good Scotty.” He starts too drifted off where he stands, Derek scoops him up.   
“I think it’s for the bed if we put them both to bed,” John said, he was still worried about his son and wanted him to be looked over but, he could see that Stiles was barely waked as he nuzzled his face into Derek’s throat, growling softly.   
“Let me have a look at the little one,” Melissa said as she looks down at the child in the sheriff’s arms. “Then you can put him to bed with his mummy.” John nodded feeling tired himself. 

Derek turned to the other pack members of the house, the girls were cooing over the baby, rolling his eyes he turned to the dark haired teen “Scott come and help me set up a spare bed for the sheriff and the cot for Elijah.” He asked him.   
“Oh yeah sure.” Scott said he followed Derek up the stairs “He will be okay right?”  
“Yeah, Stiles will be fine.” The alpha wolf said softly, neither one had said a word about Elijah’s eyes and it will only be a matter of time before someone notices them.


End file.
